xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Clint Barton(Hawkeye) (Earth-TRN123)
Agent Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and master archer, who was recruited to join the Avengers to stop an alien invasion along with Iron Man, Captain America,Thor and Hulk. Over his career he has worked closely with Natasha Romanoff aka the "Black Widow". Hawkeye teams up with Spider-Man to take down the Beetle. Now working together, each tries to show off their technology and skill, when they heard word of the Beetle. They raced across the city, only to be attacked by a Beetle drone. They take them out, only to be confronted with the real Beetle. They try to take him out, but are bound together with Hawkeye's adhesive arrow. They barely dodge his missiles, but the Beetle escapes and they are forced to get a cab to Jersey, much to the annoyance of the cab driver. At the construction site, the Beetle is planning to destroy the Tri-carrier. Now free from the adhesive binding, thanks to Beetle's laser, they are able to take him down, and he is taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. After working together, the two heroes developed a grudging respect for each other, but when they high five, Spider-Man's web-shooters explode, binding them together again. After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol" calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As the Avengers fly to the Hydra Base inAntarctica, they learn that Captain America is still alive and was unreported by M.O.D.O.K. to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. A massive battle ensues, and they end up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat, the Skull has M.O.D.O.K. attack and strip Tony of his Arc Reactor and Armor. Clad in his armor, he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies there dying, he asks Captain America for help. The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers mansion, where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.K. use special nanobots with the ability to turn the Avengers on each other. During the sparring session, the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other, with only Tony left uninfected. He cures them using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull, who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, still having time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now moves to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team. The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But Falcon is able to save the team, and working together, they take down the alien invaders. The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent, hoping to use it to conquer the globe. The creature is too powerful, and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers, he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. The Avengers battle Dracula, who had kidnapped the Black Widow and turned her into a vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood, which will allow him and his subject the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight, he drinks the Hulk's blood, absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a vampire. However, the Hulk gamma cells act like tiny suns, and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat, his minions drag him underground to safety.He was captured along the other heroes by The Collector, but later freed by She-Hulk and Skaar. Justin Hammer sends a video message to the Avengers, inviting them to come to his company, so he can show off his new invention: The Super-Adaptoid. The Avengers make quick work of the Adaptoid, prompting Hammer to rebuild the robot and send it to Avengers Tower to attack the team. After a lengthy battle, Captain America and the Avengers manage to destroy the Super-Adaptoid again. Hawkeye (episode) Hawkeye was summoned by Nick Fury to protect Spider-Man from the revenge-hungry Beetle and help him to take him down if necessary, much to the web-head's annoyance. Despite their arguments and differences in their battle, they managed to stop Beetle. Avenging Spider-Man Hawkeye and the other Avengers watched Spider-Man battle with Doctor Octopus with the other Avengers being impressed except for Hawkeye then Hawkeye shows up with his fellow Avengers who invited Spider-Man to join them and after Spider-Man joins he goes to the simulation and beats Hawkeye's time by three seconds but Hawkeye is still unimpressed by saying its dumb luck and after Spider-Man goes to his new quarters Hawkeye says he probably lives in his folks basement but Spider-Man says he keeps his private life private and then he helps Spider-Man and his fellow avengers defeat Attuma after the defeat of Fin Fang Foom Weapons # Anti Iron Man Arrow # Electricity Arrow # EMP Arrows # Explosive Arrow # Grappling Arrow # Hulk Buster Arrows # Ice Arrows: The foreign elements in the atmosphere are bonding with the freezing agents in your arrows. # Net Arrows # Oil Slick Arrow # Sunglasses Hawkeye has a retractable bow and an arsenal of arrows which has different roles in the field. He also has an Avengers ID Card for identification. Hawkeye also has a Sky Cycle for transportation. Alternate Versions # Clint Barton(Hawkeye) (Dark Avengers Universe) # Clint Barton(Hawkeye) (Earth-555326) # Clint Barton(Bullseye) Trivia * This character seems to be based from the movie counterpart of Hawkeye. Appearances Season 2 * Hawkeye * Ultimate Deadpool (cameo) * Sandman Returns (cameo) Season 3: Web-Warriors * The Avenging Spider-Man Part 1 * The Avenging Spider-Man Part 2 * S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy * Burrito Run * Nightmare on Christmas * Contest of Champions: Part 3 * Contest of Champions: Part 4 Season 4: Ultimate Spider-Man vs The Sinister 6 * Force of Nature (mentioned) Screenshots 69hawkeye.PNG|Space Armor 13-1462323356.PNG 14-1462323356.PNG 11-1462323356.PNG 48-1487040632.PNG 47-1487040632.PNG 43-1487040574.PNG 7-1487040126.PNG 6-1487040125.PNG Hawkeye.PNG Image 181111 230940.png Image 181111 230743.png Image 181111 230032.png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Stealth Force Category:Avengers Category:Criminals Category:Archer Category:Moon Walkers Category:Shield Category:Tacticians Category:Earthling Category:Body Adventure Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Armor Users Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Sarcasm Category:Circus of Crime Category:Thief Category:Disguise Category:Circus Category:Luck Category:Trackers Category:Acrobatics Category:Torture Victims Category:Veterans Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Marksmanship Category:Battle World Category:Americans Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Barton Family Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Ranks